Happy Endings
by blueraspberry-butterflies
Summary: "Molly didn't know what happened." In which Molly Weasley learns to let go of things she doesn't need, including an ex-boyfriend, a not-so-happy ending, and probably her dignity. Based off of the song The Story of Us by Taylor Swift.


**This is my songfic to**_** The Story of Us **_**with poor Molly ll and her messed up love life. Enjoy! I don't own anything. Lyrics go to Taylor Swift and Big Machine Records and Harry Potter is all J.K. Rowling.**

**/|\**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us__  
__How we met and the sparks flew instantly__  
__People would say they're the lucky ones_

Molly didn't know what happened.

She and Jayden had been getting along so _well_, making teasing jabs at each other, studying with upside-down textbooks under the tree by the black lake, and sneaking down to the kitchens and feeding each other caramels, but somewhere along the lines he had lost interest and Molly just didn't want to notice. Molly thought it was her happy ending. She had been too busy daydreaming about the future, _their_ future, to realize that they weren't as close as before.

_I used to know my place was the spot next to you__  
__Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat__  
__'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on__  
_

Did she do something wrong? Molly just wanted to know why they hadn't worked out, because they had really had fun and liked each other a lot- she was allowed to ask, right? She meant to approach him, but as she entered the Great Hall Molly stopped and her eyes slid over to her seat right next to Jayden, and her brow furrowed as she thought of happier times where she would just sit down at her spot without any hesitation instead of being too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Molly hurried to sit by Lily Potter a few seats down, trying to distract herself. Jayden didn't seem to notice her presence, and she bit her lip.

_Oh, a simple complication__  
__Miscommunications lead to fallout__  
__So many things that I wish you knew__  
__So many walls up, I can't break through_

When classes ended after a lot of clock-watching and Molly's hands being run through her hair numerous times, she went to the library to study, but her mind was elsewhere.

Elsewhere being when she and a certain someone were together.

Molly groaned in frustration. They used to be perfect, but now it was just over. How?

She had to tell him how much she cared about him, and how she _kindamaybesorta _wanted him back, but that would be really, really awkward.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know, is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me, yeah_

Molly looked across and saw Jayden sitting next to Leah Rivers, who was sleeping. Oh, no. There certainly were people around her, but her attention was focused on the two. Jayden looked nervous, and his eyes were avoiding her general direction.

Molly tried not to panic, but it was a lot to take in and after hiding behind a bookshelf took several deep breaths. After knocking her head on the dusty _Charms Theory_ books a couple times, she started to wonder, '_Does he miss me like I miss him?' _

The pangs of defeat in her stomach told her that she needed to know_ badly_.

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate__  
__When it all broke down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

_Next chapter__  
_

She remembered his last words to her before they left for the holiday.

"_Hey, uh, Molly? Can I talk to you?"_

"_Of course! What is it?"_

"_I like you, um…like a lot, Molly, but the thing is, we really should just be friends. That okay with you?"_

_Her mouth dropped open and she slowly nodded without thinking._

"_Great, Molls. Thanks!"_

_And with that she watched Jayden Smith run up to his compartment and begin to joke around with his friends._

_She squeezed her eyes shut. She was _not_ going to cry._

She had heard later that Leah had suddenly kissed Jayden after Transfiguration, and Jayden had kissed back. Then, he decided to break up with her, just so he wouldn't have to sneak around anymore. That had hurt.

Molly didn't really know what to say to Jayden, but she was freaking out.

_How'd we end up this way?__  
__See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy__  
__And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us__  
__How I was losing my mind when I saw you here__  
__But you held your pride like you should have held me__  
_

Molly hid behind her book and tucked her hair behind an ear, stealing glances at Jayden and making her heartache worse as he was pointedly looking at either Leah or his essay.

If she was standing up, Molly probably would be pacing or sliding against a wall because of how uncomfortable the whole situation was. Her happy ending (only Lucy got those, she realized) had turned into a disaster. How was Jayden staying so calm and collected? Molly stared at his neutral expression.

She missed him. More than she'd like to admit.

Life was so _unfair_.

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending__  
__Why are we pretending this is nothing?__  
__I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how__  
__I've never heard silence quite this loud__  
_

Molly waited several jittery minutes for the inevitable clash. She knew she still missed him, but did he? They couldn't just ignore each other and skirt around the subject, though Molly wished they could. The silence truly was deafening her, mocking how they couldn't even talk. Why was everything so _mental_ lately? Molly needed to find a way to tell him.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know, is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate__  
__When it all broke down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.

Molly was hyperventilating. There was a reason she wasn't in Gryffindor, and she definitely was showing it tonight.

A million thoughts were running through her head, and the thought of _how easy and crazy they used to be compared to how scared they were acting right now _was one of the loudest, along with _is he in as much pain as me thinking of those times? _Molly peeked at him yet again, and could've sworn she Jayden pull head quickly down to his homework as she raised hers. Wishful thinking. Their story didn't have a happy ending.

_This is looking like a contest__  
__Of who can act like they care less__  
__But I liked it better when you were on my side_

_The battle's in your hands now__  
__But I would lay my armor down__  
__If you'd say you'd rather love then fight_

She tried to look as indifferent whenever she felt a set of eyes on her-she was right, that _was _him-but she hated that they had to do it. Molly knew that if Jayden stopped ignoring her, she would happily let him back into her life. The dodging and hiding and avoiding was killing her. Couldn't he see that?

_So many things that you wish I knew__  
__But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room__  
__And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know, is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me, yeah_

She wanted to tell him how she missed him, but Molly knew that they could never work out again. She had to leave him behind, even if it killed her. She repeated _Just Say Goodbye, Just Say Goodbye, Just say Goodbye _like a mantra.

_I don't know what to say since a twist of fate__  
__When it all broke down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now__  
__Now, now_

_And we're not speaking__  
__And I'm dying to know, is it killing you__  
__Like it's killing me, yeah_

_And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate__  
__'Cause we're going down__  
__And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_

Molly stood up and walked over to Jayden, who looked up from his essay. Molly swooped in and kissed his cheek quickly, whispering, "_Bye, Jayden." _

He (along with the rest of the library and Leah, who had miraculously woken up) looked at her in shock. She spun on her heel and turned away.

Their story was more like a tragedy anyway. Molly could find her happy ending somewhere else.

_The end._

**/|\**

**This is a great song! Check it out. Tell me how I did or if you liked the pairing! Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**By the way, what hair color do you picture Molly having? And Jayden Smith is the son of Zacharias Smith and one of my endless number of OCs.**


End file.
